Distinción
by Yimel Elric
Summary: Ella aprendió a abrir sus pensamientos y luchar por sus sueños gracias a él. Y él aprendió a ser prudente y medir sus acciones por proteger a quienes ama, gracias a ella. Él adora los días soleados tanto como ella ama las noches de luna llena. Él se pierde, ella conoce el camino. Ella es calma, él altanería.Oneshot.


**De antemano gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leerlo.**

* * *

**Diclaimer:**** FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST no me pertenece, solo a la magnifica ****Arakawa-sensei****.**

* * *

_**Distinción**_

Ocurrió una nublada y fría tarde en que las secas hojas de otoño eran elevadas por las fuertes ráfagas de viento, luego estas se perdían en la densa neblina que rodeaba el gélido ambiente. Curiosamente, una jovencita de ojos y cabellera azabache que presenció la escena se sintió de algún modo identificada con ello. Y aunque el ambiente era melancólico, solía ser de su agrado.

En lo que ella disfrutaba aquella serenidad—algo perturbador cabe decir—del lugar, se oye el ruido de un carruaje detenerse. Apareció a quien esperaba.

Se trataba de uno de los príncipes de su nación, el sucesor del Clan Yao: Ling Yao. Al cual la muy joven Lan Fan y su abuelo prometieron protegerlo a costa de sus propias vidas. Ahora iniciaba una de sus primeras misiones como escolta, este era acompañar y vigilar al joven maestro, ya que tenia costumbre de perderse por los alrededores. La pequeña guardaespaldas aun no tenía mucha confianza con él, de hecho nada de nada; solo lo había conocido de vista un par de veces.

El joven Yao era una persona muy humilde. Podía hablar por horas y horas sin detenerse, y parecía no agotarse, no se inmutaba en preguntar o sacarle a cucharitas las palabras a la chica, que parecía querer esconder su rostro todo el tiempo, y es que… ¡Ese niño la asustaba! Demasiada confianza en si mismo, no había necesidad de mirarlo a los ojos para comprobar su honestidad. Se podría decir que ella envidiaba eso de él.

Lan Fan era de frases cortas, desviaba la mirada y a veces parecía estar fuera de sitio, parecía, porque si no estaba atenta al joven maestro se metería en un lio. Aun así el chico de ojos rasgados sintió un intereses en ella, le intrigaba el por que de tanta timidez, jamás conoció una mirada tan…

—Lan Fan ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos mañana temprano?

—Ahí estaré, joven maestro. —nuevamente volteo su rostro, y eso que ni siquiera lo vio a los ojos.

Eso, una mirada esquiva e incluso, inexpresiva.

Pasando el tiempo, esas diferencias variaron un poco, pero lo cierto es que en ellos necesitaban tener esa distinción y esa era su ventaja tanto en sus batallas como en momentos de sosiego.

Ella aprendió a abrir sus pensamientos y luchar por sus sueños gracias a él. Y él aprendió a ser prudente y medir sus acciones por proteger a quienes ama, gracias a ella. Él adora los días soleados tanto como ella ama las noches de luna llena. Él se pierde, ella conoce el camino. Ella es calma, él altanería.

Si hay algo que tienen muy en común es que en las luchas se desenvuelven con agilidad y elegancia; su impresionante apetito que podría dejar en quiebra a los restaurantes, sus arranques impulsivos al ver que uno esta en serio peligro, que hasta la vida misma darían el uno por el otro.

—¿Sabes Lan Fan? Me gustaría que ya no fueras mi guardaespaldas.

—Eso no es posible, Su Majestad.

—Solo dime "Ling". No hay nadie más aquí después de nosotros. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Sabes que sí.

—Nunca te alejes de mi lado. Pase lo que pase. Es difícil vivir así, hice realidad mi sueño, sabía que habría sacrificios, pero nunca imagine que podía resultar doloroso no permanecer contigo, ser solo tuyo.

—Yo siempre estaré ahí, luchamos tanto por conseguir nuestro objetivo. No te deprimas. De todas maneras, aunque estemos en diferentes lugares sabes que todo de mi te pertenece a ti.

* * *

_Después de todo el ser de distinta personalidad no fue el problema, solo nuestra posición social, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que naciera un sentimiento de superación y amor, aunque este último seria el que frustraría sus vidas, pero una mirada o una sonrisa quizá disminuya un poco el dolor._

* * *

**Waaa se supone que haría un fic de amistad y siempre me salen cosas raras...pero ni modo, queria hacer algo sobre esta parejita. Gracias por leer. **_**Yimel Elric**_


End file.
